


Orderly Conduct

by Ajaxthegreat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Kylo Who Actually Knows Whats Up, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hux loses his shit, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jealous Hux, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajaxthegreat/pseuds/Ajaxthegreat
Summary: Hux’s hands tighten on the railing again. Ren is sifting through his memories of the meeting, looking at himself through the filter of Hux’s mind. Watching Hux watch him, watching him imagine Ren and his hot, naked hands pushing Hux onto his knees, watching him imagine one of Ren’s clean, clean boots pushing threateningly against his cock. Watching Hux want him. The whole thing feels … filthy.In which Kylo Ren wears a First Order officer's uniform.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllaBesmirched (El_Bell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/El_Bell/gifts).



> this is from a tumblr prompt, and is a love letter to Kylo's hypothetical FO uniform. save me, i love you guys.

Mitaka finishes his report and sits, and all eyes turn to Hux at the head of the table. He takes a moment to sigh to himself, thinks fleetingly of the bottle of brandy waiting for him in his room and stands.

“At this time, I would like to take the opportunity to -”

Hux stops and stares at the doorway, words stuck inside his chest. The rest of the room turns to look at Ren, who’s just walked into the room.

He’s -

He’s.

Ren’s in fucking _uniform_.

He’s in a real First Order officer’s uniform: hair actually pulled back from his terribly beautiful face, clothes horribly, perfectly tailored to his body, awful, clean lines from his shoulders down to his waist and shit if he doesn’t look more naked than Hux has ever seen him in his life. Somehow the shape of him through the uniform is absolutely obscene, chest and shoulders so broad it makes Hux short of breath, lines of his body more obvious than if he were standing there completely naked in front of the whole room. Hux hadn’t even known Ren had been issued a uniform.

Sith hells, he’s standing there at attention with his _hands behind his back_. Hux has never seen Ren stand so straight. He’s towering over everyone in the room, presence absolute and overpowering, order in every line of his body. His heels are together and Hux can see his own shocked expression in Ren’s shiny black boots -

Fuck.

Ren’s looking at him. Hux has never seen so much of Ren’s face at once, hidden as it usually is by his mask, or by his hair, or by his hands when he can’t take it anymore and comes all over Hux’s sheets. He’s never seen Ren’s face like this and _everyone is looking at him_ and Hux’s cheeks burn.

Mitaka speaks first, usual mix of timid and determined.

“Um, excuse me, sir. Who are you?”

Ren looks at Mitaka and smiles just barely, and Mitaka’s whole face flushes. It’s not embarrassment - Hux has never seen this particular expression on the Lieutenant’s face before. Something viciously jealous twists in his stomach and Ren’s eyes find him again. He’s laughing at him - Hux can tell from the lines around his eyes, from the set of his distractingly outlined shoulders.

He answers Mitaka’s question but doesn’t look away from Hux.

“Lieutenant, don’t you recognize me?” He openly smirks then, sly and slow. “The General seems to.”

Ren’s hair is tied back at the base of his head and there’s - something - smoothing the rest of it back, dark and beautiful and orderly just like the rest of him, and truly if it weren’t for the mischievous heat in his eyes Hux wouldn’t recognize him at all. He suddenly feels too hot, flushed and over-aware of his own body.

 _Hello, General,_ Ren’s voice says into his head. Hux feels his smugness, the little thrill at this reaction. He narrows his eyes.

“Ren,” he says curtly, ignoring the quiet gasp of surprise from Mitaka. “We were just talking about you. Have a seat.”

“Oh, no, I won’t be needing -”

“ _Sit_ , I said.”

Ren sits. Hux tries not to let his pleasure show on his face.  

“As I was saying,” he continues, trying to remain unruffled by Ren’s - appearance. “Ren, this week alone you have cost the First Order enough in damages to design and build three entire TIE fighters. This is absolutely unacceptable. Do you understand?”

Ren squirms in his seat, flush down his throat absolutely devastating against the high collar of his uniform. “Yes.”

“You are an officer of the First Order, Ren. The rest of this ship may have forgotten that, but I certainly have not.” Hux puts his hands behind his back and stands a bit straighter. “Act like it.”

Ren meets his eyes. His face is so bare like this, and the freckles next to his hairline, his exposed ears, the pink of his blush are filthier than anything Hux has ever seen. “Yes, General.”

The rest of the meeting passes in a terrible haze as Hux tries - and fails - not to stare at Ren in uniform. He’s - he’s just - he’s so _proper_. Fuck, he’s got a goddamn cape over his shoulders. It’s ridiculous. It’s crossing the wires in Hux’s brain, the ones that think of Ren as a mess to be put into order, as something to be directed and cared for, are warring with this new image of Ren, the one whose back is so straight, whose shoulders are so broad and so on display and suddenly Hux wants - he wants. He wants something else. He thinks about Ren standing this straight in his bedroom, thinks of Ren lifting his chin and looking him in the eyes. He shivers and thinks of sinking to his knees for him, level with those shiny boots.

Across the room, Ren swallows.

The buttons over Ren’s throat are horribly obscene, something about the paleness of his skin against his starched collar making Hux insane. Ren’s hands are bare, he’s taken off his gloves and the skin of his hands is - just. Inappropriate, disappearing into perfectly tailored sleeves, freckles over his knuckles so vulnerable and dirty Hux feels a tremor run through his whole body.

Blessedly the meeting ends, and not a minute too soon. Ren had just sat there, perfect and orderly and still, looking at him with something so hot in his eyes Hux swore he could feel it on his skin. He stands and barks, “Ren, come with me. We have something to discuss.”

Every single pair of eyes watches Ren walk across the room, even those people who’d been on the way out pause to look. Ren looks impossibly tall, legs and body long and dark and deadly - not at all the nebulous, hulking creature he usually is. Hux feels that tug of jealousy again and turns on his heel without another word. Ren follows him out.

 

They’re crossing the last command bridge before Hux’s quarters when Ren speaks.

“General.”

Hux stops and turns, aware of the crew around them on the bridge. They’re all looking at Ren right now, he can feel it. No one should be looking at Ren when he’s so… bare. So indecent. So irresistibly controlled.

_Careful, General, your face is giving you away._

Ren is standing with his hands behind his back, looking out over the bridge at the viewport. Hux moves to stand next to him, one hand resting on the railing. He speaks with his voice low, hyper-aware of his crew.

“What do you think you’re doing, Ren?”   

“I’m having a conversation with you, General.” Ren’s voice is low too, dark and knowing in his ear. He’s _teasing_ him. Hux suppresses a shiver. Ren’s voice darkens and he says, “you don’t like this.”

“No.”

“You don’t like that they can _see_ me.”

Hux sucks in a breath, lets it out and gives a tiny shake of his head.

 _Nasty, jealous Hux_ , says Ren’s voice in his head.

Hux’s whole body goes hot and his knuckles tighten on the railing. He can see the outline of Ren’s body in the reflection of the viewport, so fucking clean in his officer’s uniform. He wonders if the crew is watching them. 

 _You don’t want them thinking about me_ , Ren’s voice says into his head, laughing at him. _You don’t want anyone else looking at me. Why is that, General?_

Hux keeps his voice so soft he can barely hear it himself. “We’re leaving, Ren. Now.”

“Not quite yet.” _We’re going to stand right here,_ says Ren’s voice in his head, and _you’re going to show me how jealous you are._

Hux has half a mind to leave Ren there and simply go to his quarters alone, but he finds it impossible to leave Ren when his eyes look like that. He’s never seen Ren like this before. He’s still standing so straight it makes Hux dizzy.

_Why don’t you want them to see me, General?_

Hux takes a breath and brings his other hand to the railing. Thinks, _your body_ while thinking of the way the line of Ren’s back looked at the meeting, the softness of his throat under those shiny black buttons. Beside him Ren smiles, slow and hot.

_It’s this uniform, isn’t it?_

Hux doesn’t answer. Ren huffs a laugh next to him.

_You’ve never thought of me like this before._

Hux’s hands tighten on the railing again. Ren is sifting through his memories of the meeting, looking at himself through the filter of Hux’s mind. Watching Hux watch him, watching him imagine Ren and his hot, naked hands pushing Hux onto his knees, watching him imagine one of Ren’s clean, clean boots pushing threateningly against his cock. Watching Hux want him. The whole thing feels … filthy.

 _Look at you,_ Ren’s voice says in his mind, closer somehow. _You’re blushing. You’re so jealous you’re furious, aren’t you? Wicked Hux._

Hux realizes he’s hard on the command bridge. The sharp, authoritative tone of Ren’s voice has never been directed at Hux before and it’s - doing something to him. The way the skin of his wrist looks against the cuff of his shirt is making him dizzy. He can’t move. He’s gripping the railing of the bridge surrounded by his crew, with Ren standing so naked and dangerous next to him, hanging on Ren’s every word.

_You think you’re the only one with control, General?_

The tone of Ren’s voice in his head is devastating. Hux leans onto the railing a little. He curls his lip and nods.

“You’re playing at Command in that uniform, Ren, but you don’t really have it,” he says, hardly above a whisper.

Ren turns his head to look at him and Hux can’t meet his eyes, looks straight ahead at the viewport to avoid the heat of Ren’s stare. He can see their reflections standing next to each other. Ren shifts next to him and every movement of his body is visible, every line straight and even. _Fuck_ , he looks like he could be Hux’s superior.   

 _Do you believe that?_ Ren whispers into his mind. _You want me to have control this time, don’t you? Looking like this? In front of all these people?_ Hux shakes his head. 

“I don’t,” Hux lies, voice rough.

Ren puts his hands behind his back again and turns back to face the viewport. Something that isn’t Ren’s hand but still feels like him touches Hux’s collarbone. There’s a slight pressure at the base of his throat and Hux is so hard he feels faint.

 _My horrible, jealous liar_. Ren’s voice in his mind is soft, affectionate, the voice Ren usually reserves for when the lights are off and he’s hiding his face in Hux’s chest. Hearing it in this context is … a terrible mix of unnerving and arousing.

Ren is so close next to him. A thrill runs through Hux’s whole body looking at Ren’s hair where it’s brushed back from his face, at the way his naked hands are folded behind his back.

Ren’s red mouth twitches and in Hux’s head he whispers, _what you would let me do to you, right now. Anything. Look at you._

Hux looks out over the bridge and takes a deep breath, distantly aware he’s letting Ren choke him with the Force in front of his crew but unable to bring himself to care.

Ren’s Force touch is so like physical contact that when Hux feels the pressure on his cock he actually jolts. The hand over his throats tightens almost imperceptibly and Ren smiles, not looking at him.

 _My ruthless little liar,_ Ren repeats. _Lie to me now, Hux._

Hux ignores him. “I want you to stop this at once, Ren.”

Ren hums, takes a deep breath. He’s standing so straight and his uniform is so close to his body that Hux can see the rise and fall of his chest. “That’s a good lie, General.”

“You’re embarrassing yourself, pretending at command like this.”

 _Lie_.

“You make me sick.”

 _Ah,_ Ren laughs in his head, _that’s half true._

“This officer’s uniform it - it doesn’t suit you.”

Something happens to his dick that Hux isn’t entirely able to explain, except that it feels exactly like Ren’s mouth. He leans heavily on the railing and tries to breathe.

 _You think it suits me too well,_ Ren’s says into his mind. _You think I look…_ Ren sifts through Hux’s thoughts briefly. His presence in the Force is pleased when he says _Commanding? Interesting._ The smirk on Ren’s face is so dark and so hot Hux feels intoxicated by it. _The things you imagined me doing to you in that meeting, Hux._

There’s the unmistakable feeling of a tongue running all the way up the length of Hux’s cock at the same time Ren feeds him the image - again - of Hux laying on the floor on his back with Ren standing over him, one of Ren’s boots trapping Hux’s cock against his stomach.

Hux gasps.

 _Careful not to let that show on your face, General_ , Ren says. _They can see you._

There’s more pressure at Hux’s throat and Ren’s voice whispers in his ear and in his mind at the same time, “You’re awful. Depraved. Look at you, standing on this bridge -” his speaking voice disappears and it’s only in Hux’s mind he hears, _so hard for me it hurts, doesn’t it?_

Hux doesn’t know what it feels like but something is stroking him like a hand, and he can still distantly feel what he is so sure is Ren’s tongue and it’s taking every ounce of his considerable willpower not to whimper. He’s embarrassingly close.

 _You’re going to come for me on this bridge, aren’t you?_ Ren says into his head, voice low and intimate and almost tender. Hux shakes his head.

“I most certainly am not.”

Ren shows him an image then, of Hux’s pale wrists tied to Ren’s over-large bed, bruises forming purple and blue and beautiful under his skin, of Hux’s legs spread indecently wide, of his chest flushing and his eyes fluttering shut while Ren touches him with only the Force, of Ren standing there in his officer’s uniform just watching.  

 _You’re a liar, General,_ Ren says. _Do you think the others in the meeting imagined this too? Do you think they wanted me the way you want me? Mitaka certainly did. I felt it._

Hux feels a dizzying rush of pure rage and jealousy and whatever Ren’s doing to his dick doesn’t stop and he feels off-balance, inches away from tumbling off a cliff, so angry he thinks he might come from the force of it.

Ren smiles, shifts just a half inch closer. Hux can feel the heat of his body where he stands next to him.

_Your jealousy is deliciously cruel, Hux, did you know that?_

“No one else wanted you,” Hux spits under his breath. “Not the Lieutenant. No one. No one but me.”

 _Oh but he did,_ Ren says, voice teasing. _He was picturing me bending him over that table in front of everyone, I’ll show you -_

And he does, he does show him, vivid as a fever dream, brighter than a memory in Hux’s mind, and Hux has never felt such all-consuming jealousy as he is now, the flush of it so hot under his skin he fears he might burst. He’s inches from coming.

 _You awful, indecent monster,_ Ren says into his mind, and no one has ever spoken to Hux like this before. He feels something devastatingly close to Ren’s mouth close over his whole cock. Next to him, Ren smirks. _You’re not even standing up straight, look at you, you desperate animal_.

Ren sends him an image of the two of them standing here on the bridge, of Hux leaning against the railing with white knuckles, blush all over his face and eyes glassy and unfocused, hard and leaking in his pants while Ren stands perfectly straight next to him, the picture of precision and order in his uniform.

Insanely, absurdly, Hux feels a mad desire for Ren to come up behind him and fuck him over the railing in full view of his entire crew, for Ren to hold Hux’s hands behind his back with just the Force and bend him over and open him up right here in front of everyone. For every human being onboard the Finalizer to know that this Ren - the one looking so dangerous and so deadly and so fucking beautiful - this new Ren, just like the one in the absurd mask and robes, is his. Hux wants to tear out their eyes for looking. He wants Ren to fuck him until he cries; he wants everyone to hear it.

Ren pushes, pressure tighter around his cock and his throat, voice in his mind sharpening viciously. _Jealous slut. Depraved fucking whore._

Hux curses under his breath and comes, head spinning, absolutely out of control, knuckles creaking and white with how hard they’re grabbing the railing in front of him. His hair’s in his eyes. After a moment he looks over at Ren, panting and furious.

Ren’s grinning at him.

**Author's Note:**

> come [yell at me](https://francisthegreat.tumblr.com/) about stuff


End file.
